Day in Room
by Hana no Koori
Summary: Oque um dia no quarto de um amigo depois da escola pode fazer de mau? Nada certo? Bem assim pensavam Sting e Rogue...


A cama se encontrava bagunçada, não só a cama como o quarto, o lençol se encontrava no chão, junto com duas blusas, aparentemente de alguma escola local, penas de alguma ave que antes deviam estofar alguns travesseiros também cobriam algumas partes do quando, criando uma película branca.

-Née Rogue, você bagunçou meu quarto inteiro, agora você quem vai arrumar ele- o loiro falou, de forma divertida.

-Eu não estou interessado Sting...

O Menor aparentemente se irritou com a falta de interesse do outro, deu um sorriso um tanto quanto maldoso e pulou em cima do moreno desinteressado derrubando ambos em cima da cama com o loiro por baixo e o moreno por cima em uma posição um tanto quanto comprometedora fazendo ambos corarem.

-R-Rogue saia de cima de mim! –o loiro exclamou gaguejando no começo.

-Porque? Eu sei que você quer isso.

-Q-quem d-disse?

-Seu corpo, você pode tentar me enganar- o mais velho se aproximou do rosto do outro- Mas seu corpo quer isso, e no fundo você também.

O moreno simplesmente ignorou a ordem do outro, apoiando suas mão nos lados da cabeça do menor, ficando de quatro por cima dele. Ambos se encararam por algum tempo, os olhos do loiro se desviaram indo para qualquer lugar do quarto que não fosse seu amigo, já o moreno mantinha os olhos fixos ora nos lábios do seu amigo ora no peito dele.

O moreno sem avisar simplesmente tomou os lábios do menor para si, em quanto o menor simplesmente permaneceu atônito, já que a ação do outro fora totalmente inesperada, e mais inesperado ainda foi se ver correspondendo-o. O beijo começou calmo e doce, como um simples roçar dos lábios, se tornando mais urgente e exigente a cada segundo que passava.

O Loiro passou os braços em volta do pescoço do maior, uma das mãos foi para a nuca em quanto a outra se dirigiu aos cabelos macios e negros. O maior levou uma das mãos até o corpo do outro, começando pela sua cintura e subindo até um dos mamilos, onde começou a acaricia-lo levemente, arrancando leves gemidos, extremamente tímidos e excitantes, abafados pelo beijo que ambos trocavam.

O ar faltou, fazendo ambos se separarem, extremamente corados, o maior então passou a beijar o pescoço do outro, dando leves mordidas no lóbulo da orelha dele, distribuindo leves chupões e mordidas, mancando levemente a pele do loiro que apenas soltava leves e baixos gemidos, abafados já que ele mordia o lábio inferior, para que não fosse ouvidos.

Os beijos foram descendo lentamente, quando voltou a boca do menor dando ali outro beijo, deixando ambos sem ar, depois se dirigiu aos mamilos rosados do loiro, passando a língua de leve em um, arrancando um gemido um pouco mais forte. O moreno deu um leve sorriso com isso e abocanhou o mesmo, chupando-o levemente, em quanto massageava o outro com as pontas dos dedos, o loiro apenas consegui soltar leves gemidos, puxando o cabelo do maior como um pedido para que o mesmo não parasse o que estava fazendo.

Quando o moreno se afastou do menor sentiu o mesmo girar, ficando por cima de si sentado em cima de sua barriga, extremamente corado. O Menor se inclinou passando a língua pelo pescoço do maior de maneira tímida, mas extremamente excitante, do ponto de vista do maior, parando na base do pescoço deu um chupão mais forte, deixando uma marca que logo ficaria roxa e visível, segui para a boca do mais velho, beijando o mesmo que retribuiu prontamente o ato do menor, e ao se afastarem era possível ver um fio de saliva ligando ambos.

O moreno rolou voltando a ficar por cima, uma de suas mãos desceram até o membro do menor, que já apresentava certo volume igual o seu, e acariciou o mesmo por cima da calça, arrancando gemidos dessa vez audíveis, em quanto a sua outra mão se encontrava novamente no mamilo do menor. Quando se cansou daquilo, levou ambas as mãos até a barra da calça dele, puxando a para baixo, jogando a em algum lugar no quarto. O menor se encontrava agora com apenas sua box branca, que já estava um tanto quanto apertava, e sentia que ficava mais a cada segundo que a mão do maior passava acariciando, o loiro se surpreendeu quando o menor se abaixou distribuindo leves beijos, lambidas, mordidas e até mesmo alguns chupões desde seu pescoço até a barra da box.

O moreno simplesmente sorriu pela aparência do menor, que sempre tão arrogante e orgulhoso agora aparentava uma pessoa indefesa, totalmente a mercê de si, com o rosto corado e totalmente entregue a si. Arrancou a box do menor olhando o membro do mesmo, agora livre do aperto da box. O menor sentiu as mãos do moreno irem para a barra da sua box, corando quando notou que o mesmo o olhava fixamente, corando mais ainda quando sentiu a box deslizar pelas suas coxas, passando pelas panturrilhas e ser jogada, em algum canto do quarto.

A única coisa que o menor pode fazer foi soltar um gemido e agarrar fortemente o lençol da cama quando sentiu as mãos do moreno massagearem levemente seu membro, em um vai-e-vem rítmico. O moreno levou as mãos ao membro do menor, e massagear o mesmo em vai-e-vem, vendo o loiro se agarrar aos lençóis e gemer audivelmente, por mais que o outro estivesse totalmente entregue a si, sabia que logo as coisas ficariam difíceis, pois o menor era orgulhoso até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

O Loiro simplesmente queria mais daquele contato, daquela sensação que o outro lhe proporcionava, e sem nem pensar levou as mãos a calça do moreno, arrancando a mesma com dificuldade. O moreno sentiu que o menor tentava, em vão, retirar sua calça e então o ajudou, ficando apenas com uma box preta, que no momento estava extremamente apertada.

O loiro girou, ficando por cima do maior, sentando em cima do membro do moreno, se inclinou o beijando novamente, um beijo repleto de luxuria, se afastou dos lábios do maior dando uma pequena mordida no inferior, e foi descendo os beijos, passando pelo peito, chegando á barriga parando na barra da box que o mesmo usava, e diferente do que o maior pensava, o loiro a arrancou com a boca. O moreno sentiu a boca simplesmente salivar quando viu a cena erótica que o loiro lhe proporcionava, sem poder afirmar se era ou não intencional, ao tirar a box com a boca, puxando a até o fim e depois subindo. O loiro levou as mãos de modo hesitante até o membro do maior acariciando-o.

O loiro não sabia mas quando tocou o membro do maior o mesmo sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo, ver aquele que ele desejava lhe acariciar, mesmo que sem pratica nenhuma, de moto extremamente bom, achava que estava nas nuvens até que sentiu algo úmido, quente e extremamente prazeroso subir pelo seu membro, da base até a ponta, indo e voltando, quando consegui olhar descobri que se tratava de nada mais nada menos que a língua de um Sting extremamente vermelho e tímido. O loiro estava acariciando o membro do maior quando seu corpo se moveu sozinho, a ponta da língua tocou a base do membro do maior, subindo e descendo por tudo, em quanto fazia isso olhou pra cima, fixando seus olhos nos do maior, que apenas apreciava a visão e a sensação que o loirinho lhe proporcionava.

O menor notou que o moreno ofegava cada vez que sua língua chegava ná base novamente, levou a língua até a ponta e em vês descer novamente abocanhou a ponta do membro do maior, chupando levemente e depois colocando-o cada vez mais dentro de sua boca, iniciando leves movimentos de vai-e-vem.

O moreno estava adorando aquilo, foi quando uma sensação de queimação começou a se espalhar nas pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos, e se afastou do loiro, que apenas o olhou, aparentemente confuso do porque, deu um sorriso deitando o menor e ficando novamente por cima desse, mas dessa vês entre as pernas dele. O loiro sentiu um arrepio passar pela sua espinha, uma leve sensação de medo o tomou, pois sabia oque viria a seguir, quando o moreno levou dois dedos até sua boca automaticamente abocanhou os mesmos os chupando, deixando-os mais lubrificados com a saliva que conseguisse.

Assim que o moreno sentiu que estava bom, tirou os dedos da boca do menor notou que o mesmo se encolheu um pouco, e notou, estava com medo do que viria a seguir, e para tentar acalma-lo juntou seus lábios aos dele, de maneira calma e doce, e quando notou que o menor estava mais relaxado levou um dos dedos até a entrada do mesmo, e forçando um pouco introduziu o primeiro.

O loiro sentiu o medo invadi-lo e acabou por se encolher visivelmente assim que o maior retirou os dedos de sua boca, sabia que provavelmente iria doer por ser sua primeira vês, até sentir os lábios do moreno nos seus, notou que não era um beijo luxurioso, era um beijo doce e calmo, que lhe transmitiu segurança, sentiu quando o outro dirigiu a mão até sua entrada e introduzir um dedo dentro de si, acabou por soltar um leve gemido, pois por mais que o ato fosse prazeroso, ainda havia um desconforto que só aumentou quando o dedo do maior se moveu lentamente dentro de si.

O moreno notou que o loirinho estava desconfortável, levou a mão que estava livre e a boca até os mamilos, já levemente avermelhados, do menor, acariciando-os, assim que notou que o menor começou a dar leves gemidos, que não eram de dor ou desconforto, acrescentou mais um dedo fazendo o menor soltar um gemido agudo de dor, e em pouco tempo, três dedos já se encontravam dentro do loiro, que soltava leves gemidos em quanto movimentada seu quadril de encontro á mão do moreno. O loiro sentiu um estranho vazio quando o maior retirou os três dedos de dentro de si, soltando um leve gemido de desaprovação.

O loiro engoliu em seco quando o moreno se posicionou sobre si e soltou um alto gemido de dor, junto de algumas lagrimas quando o moreno começou a penetra-lo, bem lentamente. O moreno vendo a dor que o menor sentia levou uma das mãos ao membro do mesmo acariciando, para tentar faze-lo relaxar.

Assim que o moreno terminou de penetrar o menor, se manteve parado mas ainda acariciando o membro do menor, esperando que o mesmo se costumasse, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa difícil pois o outro era extremamente apertado. Pouco tempo depois o loiro começou a se mexer, como se pedisse para o maior se movimentar, algo que foi prontamente atendido, em movimentos lentos e leves arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Em pouco tempo os movimentos estavam mais rápidos, assim como também estavam mais fortes e profundos, arrancando autos gemidos do menor e alguns bem mais discretos do moreno. De repente o moreno parou de se mover arrancando um gemido de desagrado do loirinho, o maior saiu de cima do mesmo, sentando-se na cama e puxando o menor para seu colo, penetrando-o novamente, dessa vez mais profundo pela posição, arrancando um gemido de satisfação de ambos.

Logo o loiro cavalgava de maneira ágil sobre o colo do moreno, em quanto o moreno acariciava o membro do menor no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia do mesmo, até que em uma estocada mais profunda que as outras, atingiu o ponto sensível do menor, arrancando um gemido muito auto do mesmo, e então passou a tentar acerta-lo apenas ali.

Com o passar dos minutos ambos se aproximavam do clímax, que veio primeiro para o loiro que se desfez nas mãos do maior, sujando ambos, e depois para o mais velho que ao sentir as contrações do loiro, se desfez no interior do menor saindo de dentro dele logo em seguida. Ambos acabaram jogados na cama do loiro, suados e cansados, e além de tudo extremamente satisfeitos.

-Hey Sting...

-N-nani Rogue? – o loiro perguntou olhando para o maior corado

O Maior se inclinou e beijou levemente os lábios do menor

-Eu te amo – Declarou com um sorriso no rosto.

O menor corou violentamente e abraçou o outro escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

-Eu também te amo, seu baka.

Realmente, uma tarde na casa dos amigos pode render muita coisa...


End file.
